venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Careers in Science
"Careers in Science" is the second episode in the first season of The Venture Bros. Storyline The episode opens with an old promotional movie of Gargantua-1, the awesome, self-sufficient space station built by Jonas Venture. The reel showcases the station's features, and even shows "Rusty" Venture as a ten-year old boy playing with his cowboy and Indian figures. The old film fades into a present-day shot of Team Venture in a spaceship. There seems to be some problem with Gargantua-1 that requires the attention of its creator's son. After docking, the team meets the only two people left on the station: Colonel Bud Manstrong and Lieutenant Anna Baldavitch (a woman with a perfectly sculpted body, but a face so ugly we only see her head from the back). As Manstrong escorts the visitors to the problem area, he "amuses" the boys with the tale of the 'Phantom Spaceman' that supposedly haunts the station. Finally arriving in the control room, Manstrong reveals that the problem is a 'problem light' that shines whenever there happens to be a problem... although it gives no indication as to what the problem is. After Dr. Venture urinates in his space suit (under the mistaken impression that it automatically processes waste products), the team splits up to find the problem. Venture idly flips switches at random while Brock and H.E.L.P.eR. investigate the cargo bay. Thaddeus accidentally opens the cargo bay doors, sucking the robot out of the station while Brock hangs on to whatever he can grasp. His eyes bulge and twitch as he is exposed to the vacuum of open space. Manstrong, who seems to sense the attraction between Baldavitch and Samson, talks with her about their "relationship." Baldavitch, who has been waiting years for Manstrong to make a move, begins to argue with him but cuts the conversation short when she notices Brock's dangerous situation. Baldavitch rushes to the bay, where she retrieves Samson and marvels that he is not badly hurt. After a brief recuperation, he has sex with her but asks her not to remove her helmet. In the meantime, Venture momentarily deactivates the artificial gravity in the control room, scattering his "diet pills". He restores the gravity and bends under the console to retrieve them, but knocks himself unconscious in the process. He has a vision of his father, twelve feet tall and constantly switching outfits, who tells "Rusty" that the station's problem must be his fault. Hank and Dean find their father lying still on the floor and assume that not only is he dead, but he has been killed by the "Phantom Spaceman" Manstrong described. Fleeing in terror, they spot Brock through a window and conclude that he is fighting the Spaceman... while nude... and stabbing it with "the only weapon he has." When the "spaceman's" helmet comes off, they realize that Brock's "opponent" is Baldavitch. Afterward, Manstrong berates Baldavitch for her liaison with Brock, and she angrily responds that she will not tolerate his jealous ranting. H.E.L.P.eR. strikes a communications satellite and is eventually thrown back into Gargantua-1, landing in a storeroom and becoming entangled in sheets and cleaning supplies. The robot wanders the corridors blindly until Hank and Dean spot it and mistake it for the Phantom Spaceman. They charge the disguised H.E.L.P.eR. and beat it with surprising force before blowing it out another airlock. Thaddeus finally comes to his full senses, still angry over the hallucination of his father blaming him. He suddenly notices a panel leaking orange goo. He opens the panel to discover one of the cowboy figures he had played with as a boy, which has melted across several wires. When he extracts the ruined toy, the problem light turns off. Manstrong and Brock, meanwhile, are out in space reparing the damage caused by H.E.L.P.eR.'s reentry. During the one-sided conversation, Manstrong insists that Brock "do the honorable thing" and marry Baldavitch. When Manstrong places his hand on Brock's shoulder for emphasis, Brock's hair-trigger temper is set off and he beats Manstrong to a pulp. The team reunites and prepares to leave. Manstrong remains helplessly floating in space, begging Baldavitch to rescue him, but she refuses to do so until he apologizes for his childish behavior. As the Venture's ship leaves the station, the exhaust slams Manstrong against the station, and he drifts away again. Dr. Venture's spacesuit, which he draped over a chair, begins to leak urine onto the control panel and the problem light activates again... After the credits, H.E.L.P.eR. re-enters Earth's atmosphere and crashes on the grounds of Venture Industries. Quotes *''(Brock is piloting the Ventures' ship into Gargantua-1's docking bay)'' Lt. Baldivitch: Be gentle. It's my first time. Brock: Don't worry about a thing.Lt. Baldivitch: Ooh...you came in PERFECTLY. Brock: That's a tight fit. Lt. Baldivitch: It's like they were MADE for each other. Dr. Venture: Yes, because they were, because they were both made by the same guy. Now can we finish this up, please? *'Lt. Baldavich:' I don't have to take this! Col. Manstrong: That's because you already took it . . . in the lap. From . . . not me! *'Brock:' Oh yeah, the pain. It's not so bad. I hacked up some blood a couple of minutes ago and there was this pink chunk about the size of, uh... one of those little kiwifruit, but I don't feel anything missing, so I'm not too worried. *'Dean:' It's on! Hank: It's off! Dean: It's on! Hank: It's off! Dean: It's on! Hank: It's off! Dean: It's on! Hank: Off! Dean: It's on! Hank: It's off! Dean: It's on! Hank: Off! Dean: It's on! Dr. Venture: That's called 'blinking', boys... Trivia *''Sharky's Machine, which was mentioned in the episode, is an 1981 film directed by and starring Burt Reynolds. *Mr. Mouth is the name of a children's board game where players flip plastic flies into a rotating frog's mouth. *This episode was originally rated TV-14, but after many reruns was "bumped up" to TV-MA in May 2005 with no explanation. (This made it Adult Swim's first show to ever garner this rating.) Jackson Publick speculated in his LiveJournal that the change was due to belated fears over parental protests, particularly involving the (implied) sex scene. *One of Jonas Venture's outfits during the hallucination sequence consists of a tan, ripped hunting shirt with brown cargo pants: an obvious homage to his inspiration, Doc Savage. He also appears in a tuxedo with goggles and flippers, referencing James Bond in ''Goldfinger. *The circular red problem light may be a reference to the HAL 9000 computer from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *This is the only normal-run episode in the series that is not "presented in glorious extra COLOR." Category:The Venture Bros. episodes